


A way to a mans heart

by RiseAgainstEvil



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseAgainstEvil/pseuds/RiseAgainstEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always say that a way to a mans heart is through his stomach, maybe not all men, but Jimbei certainly was complaining about the food. She was a great cook, and she knew just how to get into his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A way to a mans heart

Jimbei, a former warlord and the second son of the sea, would wait patiently every day in the sea forest outside of Fishman island. Jimbei was awaiting the arrival of Monkey D. Luffy, a friend he had made in the battle of Marineford, and the brother of Jimbei's dear and deceased friend. Portgas D. Ace.    
  
Being a pirate and an outlaw, and no longer holding his famous title as warlord to be at peace with the Navy, he dared not enter the city despite knowing no one would arrest him. After all, Jimbei was a man of honor and justice and that is why he was so respected. He would wait outside the city, never enter it for he believed that Law's should be followed, and he wished not to cause trouble for his home island should the Navy find out about his whereabouts.  
  
Even though he was an outlaw and a pirate, a young mermaid by the name of (Y/n) came to visit him faithfully everyday, bringing him food and other basic necessities needed for living. And despite him protesting at first, she was stubborn and insistent upon bringing such things to him. Sweet as she was, Jimbei felt bad that she had to make the long trip every morning, afternoon and night just to bring him things. But sure enough, every time she would bring the food it would be with a bright smile on her face, always happy to see him.  
  
"JIMBEI-SAAAAAN! I BROUGHT YOU LUNCH! ITS YOUR FAVORITE!" The bright (e/c) girl cried joyously, entering the air bubble and blowing up her own bubble to move about freely. Having a tail could be quite troublesome when not in water, although she seemed to do quite well outside of water for her kind.   
  
"Oh, (Y/n)-san, thank you." Jimbei bowed his head lightly in thanks to the woman, he was grateful for the food and the many other things she brought to him so that he may feel comfortable where he was. She only smiled at him in reply, handing him the carefully decorated box of food she had made for him. She had worked very hard on making it after Jimbei had told her his favorite food was Cold clam and sea weed salad.   
  
The tall man sat down with a profound thump, crossing his legs and setting the bento next to him carefully. Looking up with a kind smile he patted the spot next to him, gesturing for the (h/l) (h/c) girl to sit by him. She did exactly that, sitting close to the former warlord and smiling with a certain amount of excitement.  
  
"I hope I made it well, I worked really hard on it. Try some and tell me if you like it!" (Y/n)'s happy voice rang loudly, encouraging Jimbei to begin eating the food sooner than he had planned. Jimbei smiled back at her with sincerity, almost laughing at the young women's actions. She was quite a lively girl, and optimistic as well.

"Your cooking is always been good, (Y/n)-san." Jimbei complimented (Y/n) smoothly, he hadn't been lying. Almost everyone on the fishman island loved (y/n)'s cooking, she was naturally good at it and she always put her best efforts into making an enjoyable meal for others.  
  
(Y/n) blushed in embarrasment at his kind comment, her smile only widening even more as Jimbei lifted his fork to take the first bite.

He smiled in appreciation, liking the food made so thoughtfully by the pretty young maiden sitting close to his side. She was staring intently at his face, expecting him to give her feedback and tell her if it was good or not. He could tell she was slightly nervous, but the smile on her face melted Jimbei's heart. She was so genuinely sweet and ready to improve, for that, Jimbei admired her.   
  
"It's very good! I'd love for you to make more for me sometime. You're a good cook, (y/n)-san." Jimbei explained gratefully, his kind and honest nature doing well in his favor. He was a jolly man, despite his looks. Wise, yes he was, but more often than not Jimbei was making others smile or laugh. He was very good natured in that sense. (Y/n) blushed, jumping into the air in un-withheld joy. "YAY! SENPAI NOTICED MY EFFORTS TO IMPRESS HIM!"  
  
Jimbei just laughed heartily, amused with the girls actions. She certainly was odd, but then again, he did enjoy odd peoples company. And, food was definitely a good way to Jimbei's heart. Even though she had already wormed her way into his heart long before that.   


End file.
